Amor Arriscado
by Juuu Radcliffe
Summary: Uma história de amor, contada por Hermione, na qual a narradora está confusa. Leiam!
1. O Diário Secreto

**Eu não sou a J.K. Rowling...;P**

**Cap. 1 - O diário mal escondido**  
Entrei no salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço e vi-o. Contava piadas aos seus colegas de equipa. Os seus olhos cinzentos estavam mais belos que nunca. Podia jurar que por segundos tinha olhado para mim, mas tenho a certeza de que era só minha imaginação.  
Foi então que olhei para todo o seu rosto pálido...senti as pernas a ceder...mas continuei. Não podia apaixonar-me pelo inimigo do meu melhor amigo. Se o Harry descobrisse nunca mais me falaria.  
Sentei-me perto dos meus melhores amigos, Harry e Ron.   
"Passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Harry  
"Não ligues, provavelmente teve menos de 200 no trabalho de Encantamentos!" disse Ron.  
Irritei-me. O Ron já me andava a irritar há séculos.  
"Ronald Weasley! Primeiro, lá porque tu não te importas com as tuas notas miseráveis, não quer dizer que toda a gente seja como tu. E segundo, não é isso. Estou cansada!"   
"Pronto...já vi que acordaste!" exclamou Ron   
"Eu não estava a dormir" Respondi-lhe  
"Então estavas a pensar em quê?"  
"Err...no trabalho de Poções" menti.  
"Pois, eu logo vi!"   
"Sabes, Ronald, há pessoas que pensam em mais coisas sem ser comer!"  
Depois de eu dizer isto Ron parou de mastigar a comida. Foi nojento. Babou-se todo!  
"Ron...acho melhor engolires essa comida rápido e despachares-te, temos treino de Quidditch daqui a pouco" disse Harry  
Ron engoliu a comida que ainda estava dentro da boca e limpou-se com um guardanapo. agora que ia ter umas horas sozinha podia ficar a ver o Draco. Mas não...não podia...foi então que ouvi a sua voz perto de mim.  
"Então, Granger? Não queres acompanhar o teu namorado?" disse a sua voz.  
"Namorado?" Senti o meu rosto a corar. Estaria ele a declarar-se?  
"Sim, o Weasel-Bee! Ou achas que o ias atrapalhar no seu treino de Quidditch? Deixa estar, pior ele não pode jogar!"  
Como é que eu me podia ter apaixonado por alguém tão cruel?  
Apróximei-me dele. Não podia cair na tentação de lhe dar um beijo. Quando me encontrei a meio metro dele comecei a fechar os olhos...  
Mas caí em mim. Apróximei-me um pouco mais e dei-lhe um murro.  
"Ahhh Sangue de Lama! Vais arrepender-te disto!" gritou a criatura mais bela do mundo, agora com um olho inchado.  
Saí dali a passos rápidos. Fui ao único local de Hogwarts que me podia entreter: A biblioteca.  
Escolhi toneladas de livros novos para ler. Mas quando os folheava não conseguia ler. Lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos.  
"O que estás tu a fazer aos livros?" Perguntou Madam Pince.  
"Eu...eu estou a sentir-me mal...vou à Ala Hospitalar!" Menti e desatei a correr para a casa-de-banho mais próxima. Mas quando entrei encontrei Romilda Vane e o seu grupinho de amigas a maquilharem-se em frente aos espelhos.  
"Romilda, olha! É a Granger!" disse uma rapariga de cabelo louro muito liso, que acabava de colocar um baton rosa choque, que lhe ficava tremendamente mal.  
"Ora ora, a nossa Perfeita" disse Romilda.  
"Err...eu...tenho de ir..." disse entre soluços.  
Nesse momento, uma rapariga ruiva com duas transinhas tinha trancado a porta.  
"Ai tens? tenho muita pena, porque agora preciso de falar contigo!" respondeu-me Romilda.  
tirando a Pansy Parkinson, não havia miuda que odiasse mais naquela escola! Era tão convencida, só porque tinha um cabelo liso e sempre bem penteado...  
Enchuguei as lágrimas e disse "Romilda, agora não.Tenho mais o que fazer"  
"Pois então vais ter de arranjar espaço na tua agendazinha porque eu tenho muito para te dizer"   
As outras raparigas soltaram risos estúpidos.  
"Quem te mandou ir dizer ao Harry Potter que eu tinha andado a falar da poção do amor para ele?"  
"Eu...oh...isso era ilegal! sabes que sou prefeita e não posso permitir isso!" respondi-lhe.  
"Pois tenho pena, porque vais ter de me ajudar a dar-lhe outra!"  
"ai vou?" perguntei-lhe com uma voz irónica.  
"Vais sim... a não ser que...Ellen...lê aquele excerto que combinámos!"  
A rapariga loura de baton rosa choque pegou numa folha e começou a ler com uma voz tremendamente estúpida:  
_"Oh, não sei se devo amá-lo. Ele é o maior inimigo do Harry. Mas não consigo resistir, os seus olhos são lindos. Hoje sonhei que ele me abraçava num dia de inverno! Oh, como desejo sentir o sabor daqueles lábios!_  
Todas as raparigas começaram a rir e a dizer em coro "Miss Hermione Malfoy! Que romântico!"  
"Vocês...O meu diário! Vocês arrancaram isso do meu diário?" Disse eu quase a chorar de novo.  
"Sim, arrancámos. Mas o resto do diário também já não está na tua mala! Está descansada!" disse Romilda com aquele ar convencido. Naquele momento eu só pensava em quanto a odiava.   
"Portanto, se ainda não chegaste essa conclusão, eu explico: Se não deres este (mostrou-me um frasco) sumo de abóbora, eu mostro este diário à escola inteira!" ameaçou Romilda.  
"Eu não me importo com isso" menti.  
"ai não? Nem te importas com o facto de o Malfoy gozar ainda mais contigo? Nem o que o Harry vai pensar?" disse Romilda. As raparigas riam-se às gargalhadas, com dificuldade em respirar.  
Não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava a manipulada pela 2ª miuda mais convencida de Hogwarts. O que podia eu fazer?  
Fim do capítulo.

N/A _- Ok...foi um capitulo grande com muitas revelações...mas o próximo vai espantar-vos tenho a certeza!_


	2. O Juramento Inquebrável

**Capítulo 2 - O Juramento Inquebrável**

"Então Granger? Estás...indecisa?" Romilda disse a ultima palávra com tanto gozo que me apetecia saltar-lhe em cima. Todas as raparigas se riam. Só havia uma maneira de escapar...   
"Immobilus!" gritei. Nao era propriamente um feitiço para pessoas, mas já que aquelas raparigas pareciam autênticas chitas, foi a unica coisa que me ocorreu.  
Peguei na folha do diário e desatei a correr. Em pessoas, aquele feitiço não podia durar mais de 3 minutos.  
Não sabia aonde me estava a dirigir. O meu coração batia mais rápido que...que sei lá o quê!  
De repente encontrei o Harry  
"Hermione! Estás bem?" perguntou-me  
"Eu...sim, mais ou menos. Vamos embora...vem comigo para outro sítio."   
Ele agarrou a minha mão e levou-me até ao salão comunal de Gryffindor.  
"Pronto, senta-se" disse-me enquando tirava alguns livros de cima do sofá.  
Sentei-me e recebi o copo de água que ele acabava de conjurar. Quando bebi o primeiro golo, ele voltou a perguntar:  
"Que se passa?"  
"Oh, assustei-me com um fantasma" menti. nos ultimos tempos era algo que fazia muitas vezes.  
"Hermione, o quehá mais neste castelo é fantasmas e nunca te vi assustares-te com um..." disse-me  
"Oh, mas foi a Murta Queixosa!" voltei a mentir  
"Hermione tu ris-te da Murta! Vá conta lá o que aconteceu..."   
Contei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido na casa de banho...menos a parte do diário...  
"E ameaçou-te com o quê?" perguntou-me  
"Oh, disse que me ia perseguir...e...e coisas assim..." respondi-lhe.   
"Hermione desde quando essas coisas de assustam? Tu és a melhor aluna que a escola alguma vez teve! É impossivel elas fazerem-te mal. Vá. descansa um bocadinho e não te preocupes com ela."  
Era bom ouvir estas palavras. O Harry sempre foi um grande amigo...tão meigo, atencioso...  
MEU DEUS! Que estou eu a pensar? Eu estou apaixonada pelo Draco!  
OH CEUS! Não...mas nao quero estar...  
"Hermione, paraste no tempo?" ouvi a voz de Harry a dizer...  
"Oh, não" caí em mim. "Er..foi só uma tontura...mais nada"  
"Então vê se descansas. Tenho de ir ter com o Filch para cumprir um castigo. Até logo!" Vi-o sair pelo buraco do retrato e acho que adormeci.  
O Draco estava a declarar-se a mim enquanto o Harry dizia que apesar se nao gostar de mim, achava má educação eu preferir o Draco, que me maltratava, a ele, que era meigo e que precisava de ter miudas atrás dele, para manter a sua reputação.  
Depois comecei a ouvir vozes distantes  
"Está aqui! no manto dela!" a voz não me era estranha. Abri os olhos.  
"Boa tentativa Granger" disse Romilda mesmo em cima de mim. Levantei-me e comecei a procurar a folha do diário.  
"Já está muito bem guardada, está descansada" disse Romilda.  
"Não está ninguém nos dormitórios e já adormeci a Dama Gorda para ninguém entrar" disse a rapariga loura.  
"Óptimo. Agora é que é!" disse Romilda com um ar triunfante e convencido, como sempre.  
"Romilda, por favor, é melhor que não haja problemas entre nós..." tentei dizer-lhe.  
"Se queres que não haja problemas vais dar o sumo de abóbora ao Harry" disse Romilda  
"Está bem, dá-me lá o frasco..." disse-lhe. Não ia dar aquilo ao Harry.  
"Vais fazer um Juramento Inquebrável aqui e agora!"   
"Romilda...eu..."   
"AGORA" gritou aquela criatura convencida, com os grandes olhos negros a brilhar.  
E aconteceu. Não tive outra hipótese se não jurar que ia dar aquela poção ao Harry.  
"Pronto, está feito! Agora dá-me o meu diário!" disse-lhe.  
" E a perfeitinha vai obrigar-me?" disse Romilda num tom de gozo.   
"Eu...eu..." disse. Mas as palavras não saiam da minha boca.  
"Petrificus Totalus" gritou Romilda.Não me conseguia mexer. Vi as raparigas a sair pelo buraco do retrato enquanto eu estava deitadano chão, petrificada, pela segunda vez na minha vida. Só que desta vez via e ouvia tudo à minha volta...algo bem pior que perder os sentidos.


	3. Que andavas tu a fazer com aquilo?

**Capítulo 3 -"Que andavas tu a fazer com aquilo?"**

Ouvi alguém a dizer a senha à Dama Gorda. Segundos mais tarde, vi Harry e Ron entrarem a falar de Quidditch.   
"Definitivamente a Angelina será sempre a melhor Chaser do mun...Harry, estás a ouvir?" dizia Ron  
"Olha a Hermione" gritou-lhe Harry. Só pensei em como o Ron era estúpido.  
Senti um calor dentro de mim e voltei a conseguir mexer-me.  
"Que é que aconteceu, Hermione?" perguntou Ron  
"Er...eu depois explico...agora preciso de ir ter com a McGonnagal. E ela também te chamou a ti, Harry!" agarrei o braço dele e pousei-o para fora do salão comunal. Distante a voz de Ron dizia "Hey, agora fico sozinho?"   
Levei Harry para uma sala vazia e tranquei a porta com um feitiço anti-Alohomora.  
"Hermione, não íamos ter com a..." começou Harry.  
"Não, duh! Foi uma desculpa! Foi a Romilda. Agora fica aqui que eu já volto"   
Destranquei a porta e saí. Ouvi qualquer coisa a cair mas como não se partiu nem dei muita importancia. Dirigi-me às masmorras para ir buscar antídoto da poção de amor.  
Não encontrei no armário da sala de poções vazia e desatei a correr de novo para a sala, para que o harry me ajudasse a procurar noutro local (a vigiar a porta), mas a caminho encontrei-o.  
"Harry, disse-te para ficares na sala!"   
"Onde está ela?" perguntou Harry ao ar.  
"Quem?"   
"A Romilda...oh...doce Romilda"  
BARBAS DE MERLIN! O objecto que tinha caído era o sumo de abóbora! E agora não tinha o antídoto.  
"Vou procurar por ela na biblioteca! Sim, como é inteligente a doce Romilda!" cantou Harry  
"Harry, isso é a poção! Tu não gostas mesmo dela!"  
Nesse momento, o Harry tinha sacado da varinha, apontando-a a mim e disse:  
"Não te atrevas a dizer que o nosso amor é falso!"  
"Harry, acalma-te. Baixa a varinha"  
"Não, não quero"  
"Expelliarmus" gritou Ron atrás de Harry, desarmando-o.  
"Ron! Ela está a dizer que não amo a doce Romilda!" cantou Harry  
"Harry, é melhor acompanhares-me até à Ala hospitalar" disse-lhe eu.  
"Não! O amor não é uma doença, Hermione!" gritou Harry.  
"Hum..Harry...vem comigo...eu...eu sei onde está a Romilda" disse Ron.   
"Falas-te na Romilda? _Doce_ Romilda...que saudades do seu perfume!"  
"Hermione, nós já voltamos" disse Ron com um ar de "Eu-é-que-sei-o-que-fazer"! Que nervos, só para se mostrar importante!  
Fiquei ali à espera 15 minutos...já conhecia todas as legendas de estátuas e retratos daquele corredor, quando os meus dois melhores amigos voltaram.  
"Hermione, que andavas tu a fazer com aquilo?" perguntaram  
"Eu..." e expliquei o juramento (omitindo a parte do diário)  
"Mas caíste?" perguntou Ron  
"Elas fizeram ameaças. Bom, o que importa é que estava a planear dar-lhe o antidoto logo de seguida. Já agora...PORQUE É QUE BEBESTE AQUILO?  
"Primeiro, cheirava bem. Pensei que era sumo de abóbora e deu-me uma repentina vontade de o beber..." explicou-me Harry.  
"Mas enfim...o que interessa é que agora está tudo bem, não é?" disse Ron...  
Corei, tenho a certeza. Elas ainda tinham o meu diário...  
"Bem...elas vão continuar a chatear-me" disse-lhes.  
"Hermione, tive uma ideia!" disse Ron  
"O que é que vem daí?" disse Harry.  
"Se o Harry fingisse ter tomado a poção elas deixavam de te chatear!" explicou Ron...  
"Queres dizer que eu iria namorar com aquela coisa irritante para salvar a Hermione?" perguntou Harry.  
"Não, só tinhas de fingir...por algum tempo. A poção é temporária!"  
Até ao fim do dia combinámos o nosso plano e parecia que ia correr tudo bem. Será que ia conseguir o meu diário?  
Fim do capítulo


	4. O Plano e os Extras

**Capítulo 4 – O Plano e os Extras **

Chegara o dia. O primeiro dia do plano do trio. Será que tudo ia correr bem?  
Pensava em tudo isto, quando passei pela mesa dos Slytherin ao pequeno-almoço e me lembrei que tinha mais uma preocupação: Draco Malfoy. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas não via nenhuma maneira de alguma vez sequer ter uma conversa decente com ele.  
Mais uma vez podia jurar que os seus olhos cinzentos tinham passado por mim.  
Se calhar ele tem um fraco por ti! Ouvi uma voz dentro da minha cabeça   
Não pode...ele odeia-me.  
Ele não te odeia...ele provavelmente até gosta de ti...   
Não...isso era impossível. Era bom demais...não costumo ter sorte no amor.  
Então porque é que ele tem estado sempre a olhar para ti?  
Para gozar comigo...DUH!  
Dei comigo a dar pancadas na minha própria cabeça. Draco já não olhava para mim. Nem tinha começado a gozar. Foi então que me sentei ao pé dos meus melhores amigos.  
' Então, tudo pronto para o plano? ' perguntei-lhes.  
' Er, bem, sabes...na verdade—' começou Harry  
' Está tudo óptimo. Harry, tu voas a km do chão... tens coragem de fazer isto! ' disse Ron.  
' É fácil dizer isso, Ron. Não és tu que tens de bater coro à Romilda ' disse Harry irritado.  
' Meninos, não discutam por minha causa! ' Disse-lhes eu na brincadeira.  
' Bem, Harry, temos mesmo de fazer isto, tu sabes ' disse Ron.  
' Temos? Tu não tens de fazer nada! ' Disse-lhe eu. O Ron adorava dizer que fazia isto e aquilo, quando na verdade tinha medo de aranhas...por mais pequenas que fossem.  
' Bem, Hermione, é que o Ron vai ajudar ' explicou Harry.  
' O quê? ' Perguntei. Não podia confiar uma tarefa daquelas ao Ron. Se alguém levitasse uma perna de frango, ele era apanhado em flagrante.  
' Enquanto o Harry estiver a fazer-se à Romilda, eu vou tirar-lhe o teu diário, com o manto de invisibilidade ' explicou Ron.  
Quando o plano soava interessante apercebi-me de uma coisa: Eu não tinha contado ao Ron e ao Harry que a Romilda tinha o meu diário.   
' Esperem lá... eu não—' comecei a dizer.  
' Ron, não sabes estar calado? ' Disse Harry.  
' Desculpa, esqueci-me ' Disse Ron.  
Não podia estar a acontecer. Então eles sabiam? Mas como? Eles nem podiam entrar no dormitório das raparigas!  
' Hermione, acalma-te ' disse Harry com os seus olhos preocupados a brilhar.  
Por mais uma vez senti aquela pequena atracção por ele. Uma autêntica estupidez, pensem logo depois de 5 segundos. Quer dizer, ele é o meu melhor amigo.  
E o Draco é o pior inimigo dele, ou seja o TEU pior inimigo – voltou a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça.  
É diferente! Eu nunca odiei o Draco.  
E também nunca odiaste o Harry.  
Mas o Harry é meu amigo. Tu estás a confundir-me.  
Não, tu estás a confundir-te. Devias tornar as coisas mais simples.   
Cala-te!   
Hermione! Hermione! A voz começou a dizer mais alto, com uma voz mais grossa.

' Hermione? Estás bem? ' Pois, já não era a voz dentro da minha cabeça. Era o Harry.  
' Quê? Ah, Harry ' Respondi, para dar sinal de vida.  
' Estás bem? É que paraste no tempo! '  
' Estou óptima. Quer dizer, tirando o facto de não saber como é que vocês souberam do diário! ' Respondi-lhe.  
' DUHH Hermione qualquer rapariga como tu tem um diário ' Lembrei-me que o Ron também estava presente.  
' DUHH para ti Ron. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer '  
' Bem, de qualquer maneira, Hermione. Peço desculpa, mas nós soubemos sem intenção ' explicou Harry. ' Ontem, quando espiávamos a Romilda e as amigas, ouvimo-la a falar disso. '   
Senti o coração na cabeça. Seria aquela vozinha com medo? Não... era mesmo de mim. As pernas iam ceder, mas aguentei-me. Eles sabiam do Draco.  
' Só não percebemos porque é que elas te roubaram o diário. Quer dizer, aquilo não deve ter interesse nenhum ' disse Ron e Hermione ficou aliviada. Elas não tinham mencionado o conteúdo.  
' Harry, olha a Romilda ' e Ron tinha razão. Aquela coisa irritante passava pelo hall.  
Harry levantou-se para ir ter com ela. Hermione viu nos olhos dele o esforço que estava a fazer e só queria agradecer-lhe telepáticamente. Quando Harry cumprimentou Romilda, as suas raparigas pareciam ter-se desmaterializado ali. Embora Hermione soubesse que isso era impossível.  
Harry conseguiu fazer o seu teatrinho razoavelmente bem. Romilda tinha ficado derretida.  
Quando Harry voltou e depois de Romilda desaparecer, disse ' Pronto, combinei um encontro com ela. E é aí que tu vais ajudar Ron '  
Ron parecia muito excitado com a notícia. Mas eu estava preocupada com o perfume que estava a sentir. Era, de longe, a fragrância mais suave que tinha sentido até à data. Senti-me intimidada em olhar para trás para ver quem era.  
Fiquem tão deslumbrada com aquele cheiro que fiquei sem fome. Dirigi-me ao salão comunal para ir buscar os livros.  
Mas quando estava a passar por um quadro de uma senhora muito feia com uma verruga, no quarto andar, senti alguém a puxar-me e entrei para um armário de vassouras, onde a escuridão me impedia de ver quem agarrava os meus braços.  
' Quem está aí? ' Perguntei e senti aquele perfume suave de novo. Estava cada vez mais perto.  
Segundos depois, aquela pessoa deu-me o beijo mais apaixonado da minha vida. Não queria que aquilo acabasse. Mas aconteceu. A pessoa largou-me e saiu do armário sem que eu a pudesse ver. Saí e ainda avistei a sua silhueta.  
Malditos mantos de Hogwarts! Sempre negros. Não conseguia reconhecer aquela figura.  
' Espera aí! ' gritei, mas foi inútil. Aquela pessoa tinha desaparecido.  
Fim do capítulo


	5. Esperança

**Capítulo 5 - Esperança**

No resto do dia não consegui prestar atenção nas aulas. Só pensava naquele beijo. Quem quer que tivesse aqueles lábios tinha de ser LINDO!  
_Se calhar foi o Draco_ - aquela vozinha irritante de novo   
Impossível...o que é que ele ia estar a fazer ali?  
_Ele podia estar em qualquer lado..._  
Pois...e ia estar naquele momento ali e confundir-me com a Pansy para me beijar!  
_Talvez não tivesse confundido...talvez te quizesse beijar_  
Isso é ridiculo!  
- Peço desculpa, Miss Granger? - disse o professor Binns. Apercebi-me de que tinha dito a ultima frase alto, de modo que toda a turma ouvisse. E estavamos a ter História da Magia com os Slytherin. _ele estava ali_.  
- Er...perdão, professor? Passa-se alguma coisa? - tentei passar por distraída.  
- Estava eu aqui a dizer que os Duendes afirmam ter descoberto a magia, quando a menina me diz que é ridículo!  
- E não é, professor? Os duendes nunca iriam descobrir a magia! - Era mesmo _ele_. Virei-me e vi que Draco Malfoy me tinha defendido.  
_Eu disse!_ - a voz continuava a chatear-me mas ignorei-a. Estava deslumbrada. Se fosse o Ron, tinha babado naquele momento. Olhei para ele e vi a sua cara tão vermelha quando o cabelo.Mas não estava envergonhado. Estava _zangado_.  
Saí da aula e dirigi-me ao salão comunal de Gryffindor, feliz da vida.  
Foi quando cheguei e vi Romilda Vane que me lembrei que o mundo não se tinha tornado cor-de-rosa.  
Mas, por estranho que pareça, Romilda não me veio chatear. Ouvi-a a contar às amigas que se ia encontrar com o Harry. Ai, como eu gostava do meu melhor amigo!  
Não aproveitei as horas livres para estudar, mas deitei-me na cama, quentinha e a sonhar acordada com os milhões de beijos iguais ao do armário das vassouras que Draco lhe daria se namorassem.   
Depois acho que adormeci. Sonhei que estava a ver o pôr-do-sol com o Draco mas sempre que ele me beijava transformava-se no Harry e de repente no Ron...  
- Hermione...acorda - ouvi uma voz.  
Era Parvati Patil.  
- Que foi? - perguntei.  
- O Harry e o Ron estão à tua espera lá em baixo. Precisam de falar contigo.  
- Eles que venham cá!  
- Eles não podem, lembras-te?  
Resmungando, levantei-me, dei um jeito no cabelo e desci.  
- Hermione! Precisamos de falar contigo - Disse Ron, que estava sozinho.  
- Tu e mais quem? - perguntei.  
- Hermione, estou debaixo do manto - ouvi o Harry a dizer - agora ponham-se aqui também e venham para outro sitio.  
E assim fizemos. Fomos para um armário de vassouras. Só de ali entrar Hermione ficava com arrepios e lembrava-se daquela manhã.  
- Bem, correu tudo bem - disse Harry.  
- E o Ron conseguiu o Diário? - perguntei.  
- Er...não - respondeu Ron.  
- O QUÊ? - gritei.  
- Cála-te Hermione! Queres que nos descrubram? - Harry começou a alertar - ele não conseguiu, mas eu consegui.  
Olhei para o Ron, embaraçado.  
- Mas...como - comecei a dizer.  
- Comecei a dizer que te queria juntar com o Neville porque sendo dois totós faziam um belo par - Harry parou ao ver o meu ar espantado - Que é que querias, tinha de a convencer! E bem, depois perguntei-lhe se tinha ouvido falar de alguma coisa e ela deu-me o teu diário e disse "lê e descobres".   
- E tu leste? - perguntei.  
- Achas mesmo? Toma - e devolveu-me o diário. No exacto momento lancei àquele monte de papel um feitiço anti-alohomora muito eficaz, contra olhos curiosos.  
A minha vida estava a correr bem, tudo estava a resolver-se.  
Ou não...  
Fim do capítulo


End file.
